The studies are designed to investigate the biology and pathogenic potential of both papillomaviruses and viruses of the SV40-polyoma genus. The subjects under investigation include: congenital transmission of BKV and JCV; diseases produced by SV40 and other nonhuman primate viruses; and biology of papillomaviruses of the genital tract.